Rivalry, Blackmail and,…Love?
by CrazeeChibi
Summary: " I can't like him... it's wrong", " It would be a sham if someone were to find out about your secret right Potter?", "I'll do anything you want Master."
1. Chapter 1

Rivalry, Blackmail and,…Love?

Chapter 1

Life's a bitch because if it was a slut it would be easy.

(Harry's POV)I had just gotten on the train Ron and Hermione were with the other prefects. I was thinking about the strange things that I kept dreaming about lately. Not just about Voldemort and what happened last year. I was also having dreams about Draco Malfoy and they were well let's just say I see more of him then I think I want to. 'How can I think those things about Malfoy of all people it's just...' my thoughts were cut off as the compartment door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in."Harry you won't believe who the Slitherin Prefects are!" Hermione exclaimed. Then Ron shouted "Fucking Malfoy and Pug Face Parkinson!

"Oh, come now Weeslebee you don't really mean those things do you," said Malfoy who had just come in.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron hissed.

"Zip it Weeslebee," Malfoy snapped.

"Just go Malfoy," Hermione sighed.

"Don't you dare talk to me you filthy mudblood," Malfoy hissed.

'GET OUT NOW MALFYO!" Ron roared.

"Why aren't you saying anything Po+head?" Malfoy sneered at Harry.

'Why? Why did he have to talk to me his voice is so alluring. It's such a turn on.

(D: 0_0)... Stop Harry you don't like Malfoy. 'Oh, right they're waiting for me to talk. Crap!

"I'm not saying anything because I'm not going to satisfy your ego by even acknowledging your presence." I said matter of fatly.

(Draco POV)

After he said that I left. 'That little...,' I growled. 'Well this year I'll just make sure he has to notice and pay attention to me' I thought with a smirk

End

(P: OK, so this is the first chapter of our new Harry Potter fanfic.

D: It's our first, if you can't already tell.

P: What's that supposed to mean.

D: Nothing but our other story wasn't a fanfic so, if they knew that then its obvious that this is our first.

P: Yeah. I'm sure that exactly what you meant. So any who I know its short but it's the first and we're trying to get used to it a bit furthermore I wrote this chap with no pre-write. As you can probably tell this is a umm…well…a…uhh…

D: A B/B story. Or at least is going to be…maybe. You have to read to find out though so READ!

P: You know what I just noticed D?

D: What?

P: Whenever we talking to the readers you don't act very, well depressed.

D: Oh that's just because I get hyper when talking to complete strangers.

P: Uhuh. Yeah ok whatever. Please continue to read and give us some comments so I will have the will to continue writing.

D: *sits in dark corner listening to sad rock songs sniffing sharpies*

P: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

D: Acting depressed.

P: UGH Whatever just don't kill yourself I still need an editor.

D: I feel so loved

P: That doesn't matter and when do I ever show nice affection?… Whoa Look at how long we've been babbling. Well guess we should say bye. Keep Reading.

D: *said in monotone* Bye.)


	2. Chapter 2

Rivalry, Blackmail and,...Love? plans

(Harry's POV)

(Fast Forward: In Great Hall after Umbridge's {P: We refer to her as Pinky in this Fic.} pointless speech)

"I can't believe that the Ministry would sink so low as to have some sugar coated pink puff ball come keep an eye on us!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Come on Hermine don't be such a prude call the fuckin' sugar ball what she deserves to be called, I mean really who does she fuckin' think she is interrupting Dumbledore like that?" Ron said furiously.

"Ron, don't use that kind of language!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh what are you my mother? Bloody he'll Hermione lighten up! "Ron said exasperatedly.

"Ugh. Harry what do you think about that thing?" Hermione asked.

"I think she needs to get off whatever drugs she's on and get a fuckin' life," I said.

Not really caring that Hermione just went off on me after what I said, I was to busy thinking about what I said on the train. 'How could I have said that I don't want to acknowledge him if all I ever do now is think about him, look at him, want him, want to kis...WHAT am I thinking I cant like that fuckin' egomaniac and I should not have said that to him. Now his bruised ego will want to get back at me and make this even harder for me.' I thought staring at him dreamily.

(Draco POV)

I was thinking how to get Potter while my mindless Neanderthals tried pitifully and uselessly to actually have a conversation with more then three consecutive words. 'Now what to do about my little smart ass problem Potter. I want him to give me all his attention I don't like him. I don't really like anyone. There all just toys for me to use when I feel like and I feel like using Potter for a bit of fun,' I thought with a smirk.

'Hmm why is he staring at me like that? Ha! Does he like me? Perhaps this will be easier then I thought. Now I just need some leverage to insure things go in my favor.' I stopped thinking because Pansy was trying to get my attention. She was talking, one of the many things I hate about her.

"Pansy shut up so we can have fun. That's the only thing you're good for anyway." I snapped she shut up but before we could do anything we were dismissed and I took her up to my room for some fun.

END

(D: Well here is another short chapter.

P: Well you know what I am a very busy person and have a life.

D: Well then. Well I don't have very much to say about this except a little comment on the end…I don't like Pansy and I don't think P does either as she basically calls her a whore so yeah.

P: Yup but I need it for later so yeah.

D: I can't wait until the summer. Then we will get to stay up late working on our stories, and I get to have a water fight with cute boys…ok a cute boy. Not that you guys care but I felt like saying that because it is going to be fun.

P: Ok. Yeah. Whatever. Keeping this short so bye-bye

D: Bye.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Draco POV)

It's almost December and I haven't found a way to blackmail Potter yet, he has been staring and avoiding me more though. I was on the seventh floor corridor in front of that tapestry with the trolls or whatever. I was passing back and forth thinking, "I need a way to blackmail Potter." After I did that about three times I saw the black wall across from the tapestry turn into a door. Interested I went in and saw a whole bunch of DA stuff and a list with Potter's name on it. Now being on that pink idiot's inquisitorial squad I should have ran straight to tell her, but I didn't. This was exactly what I needed. I had better plans for this information. 'Potter you are going to regret ignoring me' I thought with a smirk.

(Harry's POV)

So far Malfoy hasn't done anything, but I think he may have caught me staring and the dreams have been getting worse but I love having them and quite frankly it's scaring me. I was on my way out of potions with Ron and Hermione when my bag ripped. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up" I said

"If you're sure mate," Ron said. They left and I got my stuff together and when I passed a closet walking back someone pulled me in.

"Hello Potter how are you doing?" a frighteningly familiar voice whispered in my ear. He had a very strong grip on me immobilizing me.

"wh-wha-what d-d-do you w-want M-MM-Malfoy" I stuttered.

"Oh nothing really I just want to talk. I have a little proposal for you," he chuckled.

"What about?" I asked

"Well remember the little train incident? Well I have the perfect way to repay you for that."

I shuddered.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked scared.

"Don't worry you might like this. You see, I notice the way you look at me and you don't look so bad yourself so...you just meet me where I tell you whenever I tell you ok," he said.

"No."

"It wasn't a choice Potter but if you insist I'll just go tell professor Umbridge about your little club." He said in my ear.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. Had someone told?

"I found your hideout. Now if you want that to remain a secret I suggest you agree to my deal" he said.

"You're blackmailing me?" I hissed.

"Is that a yes Potter?" he asked rubbing my arms.

"Yes, Malfoy, or would you like me to call you master?" I snapped.

"I wouldn't snap at me Potter I'm in charge now so just do as I say." He hissed.

"Right," I said dismissively.

"Good now just relax" he whispered and started kissing my neck. I let out a soft moan and felt him smirk my dreams were coming true and I liked it except for the blackmail and force...

End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Harry's POV)

I was on my way to the Room of Requirements to meet Draco. It was past midnight and I was under my cloak thinking how hard my life had become with D.A meetings and trying to schedule them around Draco's needs and other's needs. Draco was keeping me up practically all night and my grades were slipping and that idiotic pink puffball always giving me detention! Which is where I just came from and my hand hurts like hell. I have it poorly wrapped up in my robe because I'm running late. I was supposed to be there about 15 minutes ago. I hope he's in a good mood but that's not likely. I finally got in not even daring to think about what I had to think to get in. It was dark as usual.

"You're late," a voice whispered in my ear and strong arms wrapped around my waist tightly holding me to the hard naked chest.

"S-s-s-oo-oorrryyy I wa-wa-wwass in detention." I stammered.

He sighed. "Again Potter? What am I going to do with you?" He looked at my injured hand and the lights came on dimly. "Since you don't seem to be responding to the ignorant idiot's punishment perhaps I should give you one of my own." With that said he pushed me down on the bed in front of me. "Wait there," he ordered. When he came back he took my bad hand and put something on it and the most excruciating pain erupted. It was worse than anything I had ever felt in my all life put together.

I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to beg..."Master please. Please I- I I'm sorry I-I-I wont let it ha-happen again. Please just make it stop!" I pleaded.

"I'll make it stop Potter but..."

"What? What? I'll do any thing I have to Master just please make it stop."

"Good boy. That's what I like to hear. Now when the pain stops I want you to strip completely" he demanded.

Suddenly the pain stopped and I quickly shed all my cloths even my boxers. When I was done I was staring at a naked Malfoy. He lay down next to me on his side I was now laying on my back with my head facing him. He then started stroking my arm.

"You may have figured out that this wont be our normal routine." He moved to stroke my chest. I just nodded. "Don't worry my little pet I wont take you all the way just yet if..." He paused and I held my breath.

(D: Ooo. Cliff hanger.

P: Really I never would have guessed. OK as you probably already know we haven't updated in a while.

D: We have a good reason why though.

P: Yes several reasons. !. I had to make a new e-mail account and there were some technical difficulties with that.

D: 2. After P got her knew e-mail account she sort of just disappeared. I didn't hear from her for a month or so.

P: Because my brilliant friend he was apparently incapable for some reason to contact me. Anyway 3. We felt unloved.

D: Which brings us to the next thing we need to say.

Together: Thanks to cutieallyp.

P: She messaged like yesterday asking us to continue writing this story.

D: and we got right to work on it. Who knows what might have happened if she hadn't given us a reason to right

P: What is this "us" I do all the writing you just edit. But thank you cutieallyp I might have still been in my little authors' slump right now if it wasn't for her.

D: So thank you. And as an added bonus here's a hug from my fluffy bunny Spaz.

*Hugs*

P: Well since our comments are getting almost as long as the chapter…

D: Sorry about the shortness.

P: As I was saying. Time to wrap things up. So keep reading and send us some love so we will have the will to continue writing.

D: Bye.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Harry's POV)

"...If you do this task perfectly you can save your virginity for another day." He said trailing kisses from my collar bone to my ear.

"And what is this task you would like me to perform?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm glad you asked my pet. I think you're going to like it. You don't even have to really do anything." He mock soothed, petting my hair and liking my ear. I was having a panic attack. "But I'm babbling and you probably want to know what's going to happen now. So you are going to be a good little slave and suck me off." He said.

I started hyperventilating as I shakily shook my head in understanding and he placed me on my back and straddled my head. I now had a perfect view of his manhood and let me tell you I would be lucky to fit the head in let alone the whole thing. I looked up at him pleadingly.

He just smirked sadistically and mocked "Open up Pet. You don't want to make this any worse then it has to be do you?" I shook my head. "Then open wide and try not to gag."

I looked back at his hard throbbing member, gulped, and hesitantly opened my mouth. His smirk broadened and he shoved himself in as far as he could go moaning deeply. His thick member hit the back of my throat roughly and it was all I could do not to gag. I quickly adjusted not wanting to upset him and started licking and sucking the best I could while he thrust in and out and I tried not to gag. He seemed unpleased with my efforts though and grabbed my hair and started ramming my head on him in time with his thrusts. Now all my focus was on just not gagging.

'Ooo oh sooooooo goood Pe- Peeet." Draco moaned over and over. Groaning occasionally he started speeding up and I knew he was close so I started sucking harder and faster and finally he came with a scream in my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow. He pulled out and laid next to me pulling the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me. "You did good Pet that wasn't so hard was it?" he cooed.

"No master it wasn't," I replied trying not to cry.

"Sleep now," he whispered kissing me cheek.

End

(P: Well here it is. The fifth chapter.

D: Dun Dun Duuh.

P: OK. Well thank you for all the support and sorry about the delay in posting it.

D: Yeah. Sorry.

P: Is that all you have to say D?

D: Yeah I think we should make our comments short on this one.

P: Why?

D: I don't know. I just do.

P: OK well then keep reading.

D: Hope you liked it.

P: Bye.

D: Bye.)


	6. Chapter 6

Rivalry, Blackmail and…Love?

Chapter 6

None of us are virgins. Life has screwed us all.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

The DA meeting had just ended, but I had to stay behind because of Malfoy. I'm just glad I stopped getting detentions. I was about to leave to change the room when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to see Cho.

"Uh. H-hi Ha-Harry," she stuttered.

"Hey Cho," I said trying to act normal.

"I was, um wondering if, um you, uh wa-wanted to go-go out wi-with me to Hogsmed th-this we-eek weekend?" She gasped.

"Sure. OK. Meet me outside the castle Saturday. We should go before we get in trouble." I said without thinking just trying to get rid of her.

"OK right," we started walking out. "See you Saturday Harry!" she chirped happily as she left.

I sighed and went back into the room and waited.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I watched as Harry and that Ravenclaw girl left the room, then as Harry went back in I was seeing green. 'Well, if Potter wants a girlfriend so bad then I guess that means he won't have time for his dumb little club.' I smirk. I sneak into the room and go up behind Potter wrapping my arms around his waist making sure to trap his arms too.

"How are you tonight pet?" I purr in his ear.

"F-fine m-master." I smirk as he stutters.

"Really, anything new?" I ask and kiss his ear. He gulps.

"What do y-you m-me-mean ma-master?"

"Oh you know grades, injuries," I tighten my grip on him "dates" I growl.

He gasps and starts hyperventilating. My grips tightens.

"What I want to know is what part of that stupid mind of yours thought that going on a date would be ok?" I yell in his ear.

He flinches and tries to curl over "I'm so sorry m-master. I-I was-wasn't th-thinking I ju-just wan-wanted her to-to leave!" He's sobbing, I smirk.

"Well, if this is all too much for you maybe you should drop something, like your club?" He freezes. My smirk grows.

"NNNO! Please master it's just one date I-I swear n-nothing will happen!" He's hysterical now, I love it.

I rub his hips, my grips still tight "Shh pet it's ok as long as you make sure that date goes horribly and ends quickly." I nibble on his ear.

He sniffs "Yes. Yes, ma-master wh-whatever you wa-want."

"Good and after you will come here and I will be watching you," I growl in his ear.

"Yes, master," he whimpers.

I smirk "Now. On to tonight's festivities," I say as I grind my hips on his ass.

End

(P: Well, here's our first chapter after a VERY long break.

D: Yep. We're sorry about that. Woah. I just looked to see how long its been, and guess how long.

P: I don't know. Just tell me.

D: Noo, I said guess.

P: And I said just tell me. I'm not in the mood for guessing games right now D.

D: Awww. You're such a party pooper.

P: Shut. Up.

D: Make. Me.

P: Would you like me too?

D:…Uhh. On second thought I'll just shut up now.

P: Finally. So anyways D. How long has is been?

D:…

P: D?

D: *robotic voice says* I'm sorry. The person you are trying to reach is not talking at the moment for fear of being killed by P.

P: D! Seriously just tell us how long it's been so this (these) nice, very kind, very patient reader(s) can be on there way.

D: OK. OK. But I'm only doing it for the readers. I'm mad at you P. It's been—

P: What? Why are you mad at me?

D: Well, for one thing you're being rude. You just interrupted me. For another thing you're always mean to me. You threaten me all the time, and…and it really hurts. *sniffs*

P: Aww D. I'm sorry. I'll try to be nice to you more.

D: Promise.

P: I Promise. *crosses fingers*

D: Yay! Ok then. It's been over 10 months since we last posted anything for this story.

P: Woah. It really has been a long time. Well, Thanks to those of you that still read our stories. We really do appreciate it.

D: Yep. Thanks soo much. *HUGS reader*

P:…Eh. Its to much effort to say anything about that this time. Soo…BYE!

D: BYE! Hope to post some more soon so don't stray too far.

P: D. Just shut up. Oh. And we would love to hear any feedback you guys have for us. Sometimes that's the only thing that gives us hope and motivation to write more.

D: Wow. We're rambling again. BYE.

P: BYE.

P & D: BYE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

P: Mature content in this chapter if you don't like don't read if you report us I will unleash the furies of ever hell, heaven, god, goddess, and spirt I know on you and I know a lot! Thank you enjoy the chapter.

(Harry' P.O.V)

I was on my way back from my date with Cho and even if Malfoy didn't say it was my last it would have been anyway. I feel so bad for doing this to Malfoy so I'm going to make it up in our session tonight... Did I just think that?

(Draco's pov)

Potter had just left from his date with Cho so I waited for a while then went back to the castle as well. His date looked like it was an absolute train wreck and I couldn't be more ecstatic. When I got into the room a delectable sight met my eyes Potter sitting on the bed naked with his head bowed. I couldn't hold back a soft moan as I approached him running the tips of my fingers up his smooth bare thigh, I get on the bed behind him with my hands on his thighs right where they meet his hips.

"To what do I owe thanks for such a delectable surprise my pet?" I murmur in his ear as I rub his thighs. He moans and leans back into me pressing his tight little ass into my aching need, causing me to groan and thrust.

"It's and apology master for all the mistakes I'v made lately." He purrs and grinds back against me.

"Ohh and is this all the apology I get pet while this is exquisite you have been very bad." I pant huskily in his ear as I grip his thighs and grind his tight ass.

"N- no master this is just the be beginning." He moans out. I kiss from his ear to his collar bone and back still grinding.

"Then I suggest you get on with the rest." I whisper as I lick his ear he moans then turns and gently lies me down. He kisses me hungrily and opens his mouth when I ask for entrance giving me dominance in his most cavern. We both moan and grind each other for a while. After we part for air he takes my shirt of and sucks on my left nipple and lightly pinches and rubs the right. I groan wrapping my arms around his waist and grind him hard, he switches so he is sucking the right and rubbing the other nipple both of witch are very hard now as is my throbbing cock, before I can yell at him to stop teasing he pulls away and takes my pants off so fast I wonder if he used magic. My erection's now out and standing proud. He moans lightly and leans down and licks it then takes it all in his mouth. I gasp and moan he really has gotten good at that. He swallows around my length repeatedly sucking and licking in between right when I'm about to cum he pulls away, again before I say a word he's kissing me.

"Now for the main event Master." He pants in my ear as he pulls away.

End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

P: We're not sarcastic-we're hilarious...We're not annoying-we're just cooler than you...We're not bitches-We just don't like you...and we're not obsessed we're just best friends.

More mature content same rules apply! Also I own nothing literally! Well, not really I own a lot of things but not Harry Potter or any of the characters. And an other thing D is currently busy being her super smart over achivy self sooooo she will until further notice be replaced by my split personality and spell check!

D: *too busy plaining the next 7 years of my life to pay attention*

P: *points at her in distress* You see! See the neglect I put up with!

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I swallowed nervously mentally preparing for what I was about to do. I knew it would most likely hurt more then anything I ever felt in my life. I also knew that would satisfy him more then anything else, and I would be lying if I said the pain wasn't a turn on. So with one final encouragement to myself I straddled Draco's hips and placed his thick member at my virgin hole. A calming breath out and I slammed down on him, bringing him in till the hilt. I screamed bloody murder he screamed pure pleasure. I was sobbing uncontrollably he was moaning uncontrollably. The saliva from the blow job I give him did nothing to help other then it made him harder and bigger before we started. So really it only made this hurt worse oh but it hurt so good. When the shock of what I just did wore off Draco got tired of waiting and grabbed my hips with a bone crushing hold and started slamming me on his hard rod. Then I lost all control.

"Please Mas-master ple-please stop!" I sobbed the pain and please to much for me to handle, I was so hard it hurt but I wouldn't touch myself not without permission I couldn't risk punishment on top of this. He moaned louder and went faster. I screamed again in pain or pleasure who knows they were both the same to me now.

" Oh Mast-master oh god please stop please! I can-can't tak-take it please!" I cried trying to get him to understand the torture I was in. Then he changed the angle of his thrust and the position of my hips. I stopped breathing, he had hit my prostate dead on and I saw white as my walls tightened around him and I came hard and untouched with a silent scream and eyes glassy and wide.

When I came back to reality I was on my back Draco still pounding into me fast hitting my spot every time, I was rock hard again. I looked at my master's handsome face and saw a smirk that promised dark and painful pleasures and I moaned tiredly existed from cumming so hard. His smirk widened and he went faster

" Now now Pet you started something now you have to finish it." He spoke the words seductively in my ear then started to nip at it. Next he moved to my neck biting licking sucking. He left marks everywhere and anywhere.

We were at it for hours he came at least three times I probably came six. It hurt so much I was sore and spent but very satisfied and content. Finally he pulled out and lay next to me panting. I was about to pass out when he pulled my to his sweaty cum covered chest, I moaned in pain but wrapped my arms around his chest and moved closer wanting praise for my performance, wanting his approval. He chuckled and stroked his hand through my sweaty locks. I practically started purring.

" You did very good tonight my perfect little pet, you pleased my very much." He murmured. I glowed with pride and rubbed my head on his chest ready to fall asleep. Not caring about when or how I became so dependent on my Master, it was unimportant to me at this point. Maybe I'll care in the morning but now I want to sleep.

End

P: Please review I gives me rare happiness to here what people think of my work! And if my happiness means nothing to you then maybe threats of no more story will make you more talkative :)!


End file.
